Raven & Rena
by Light15XV
Summary: Based on my version of Romeo and Juliet. 5 years of the demon war and things are starting to change. Will Raven find another lover and live peace with his Juliet? Find out on his journey. Contains RavenxRena,ElswordxAisha, and ChungxEve.


**Light: This story is going to be about Raven and Rena~**

**Raven: o.o**

**Rena: O.O**

**Light: You guys are like R&J~**

**Elsword: SPOILER!**

**Aisha:*whacks Elsword* **

**Elsword: x.x **

**Light: Story is going to be long to finish. Other characters will be the service of the main couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword Characters or the R&J story. Just my way of R&J.**

Raven~Blade Master-R**** (Obvious~) Age: 18

Rena~Grand Archer-J***** (Same as above~) Age: -

Elsword~Lord Knight-Prince Mercutio (Company much?) Age: 14

Aisha~Elemental Master-Medic Princess (You have hidden healing skills that isn't in the game :l) Age: 13

Chung~Deadly Chaser- Prince Paris (AHAHAHAHAHA! ~ And really young e.e) Age: 13

Eve~Code Empress- Princess Rosaline (A different Rosaline and pretty young) Age: 13

Ara~Yama Raja-Montague Cousin (AHAHAHAHA Didn't want to say Benvolio e.e) Age: 15

Elesis~Grand Master-Princess (Obviously the speecher) Age: 21

**The Streets of Elrios:**

_In fair Elrios, where they exist in their world, two forbidden lovers take their lives to change their fate of the elves and humans. Hence the race, they prove how love between an elf and human can be stronger than just one race in love. There is a story where the life all began in continuous war. Raven sits in a bench in a park sighing for a girl who rejected his love. His cousin Ara Montague comes for his awareness. _

"Good day Raven-cousin?" Ara greets Raven Montague on the spot on the bench. He sighs as he greets back.

"Not much, just heartbroken," he sighs once again, yet makes Ara curious about his up dwelling sadness. She sits next to him observing the way he is sighing about the situation he's in. Raven looks at her depressed and then looks back down on the ground; she then figures out why he is heartbroken about.

"Are you heartbroken from a girl who rejected you?" She asks the black-haired princely man. He nods and tells of his sweet love who denied his love for her. Her name was Eve Evangeline Juniper Rosaline Keiperance; she had quite a long name for a princess of Altera since she is royalty, but she rejects Raven's love for her because she wanted someone more of her age of 13. Ara jaw dropped at the pedo man. She instantly tries to punch him in the face 100 times but he raises his armored arm at her and then she stopped; he had an arm transplant when he was 12 and it kept hurting him from all the machinery inside his armored arm from this day of his age of 18. She pouts at him of why he chose a girl not from his age.

"She was beautiful as a winter's glaze, but she denies thy love of mine of choosing a better husband of thyself." He imagines her as a bride of his, and Ara whacks him in the head. She told him that he must get a woman more suited for him; Raven shrugs at her meaningless to find other fair women than his fairest one of all, yet he doesn't know if there was actually a woman fairer than his love. She smiles and said that he will find the most fairest of his royalty, furthermore he tells her of Princess Eve before he drives off the love of her beauty. Princess Eve Evangeline Rosaline Keiperance was the princess of the technological Altera Kingdom; her father is the King of Nasods, the race of the kingdom of Altera was the Nasod race where they're human-like robots, and yet they alliance with Hamel Kingdom in where they help make suited armors for the Guardians of Hamel. They also alliance with the Ruben Kingdom to help create shards of el that would make both kingdoms stronger in force; the Altera Kingdom specializes in the making of technology for Elrios. Eve was like a princess of wintery snow, and she had the Nasod gem on her forehead, that's a sign of the Nasod race and cheek marks, that makes her blend beautifully in the el of the world; she was unemotional, but sometimes she doesn't notice she can express it to certain people, often she always gets angry in a typical type of person and when she does, she always forget that she's still a princess as she calls herself the queen of the Nasods.

"You seem to know a lot about Mistress Eve," Ara comments his knowledge about the princess. He smiles because he loves her, or is it because he stalks her arrival around town? The dark butterfly cousin giggles as she said about the stalking part of his time; she then said to him. "One day you'll be able to love thee another true fair woman of the one that catches your to heart to thee." As she said that, a red-haired boy runs to them and stops after he stood in front of them.

"W-What's up princely Raven?" He sounded like he was out of breath. There were girls chasing him for autographs and fangirlism so he runs again dragging Raven to run along with him, yet the jet black-haired man stops and shows his Nasod arm to the girls making them stop as well in silence.

"Leave, he plans on writing autographs and giving to you ladies later so go on or he won't finish autographing," As Raven said that the girls squeal as they wait for the crimson-haired boy's autographs; the boy jaw-dropped in nervousness.

"Aw man, as you said that I would waste my time," he whines at him. The handsome man chuckles slowly.

"Well at least I got your back Prince Elsword of Ruben." The red-haired boy was Prince Elsword Crimson Blood Sieghart; he was the prince of the Ruben Kingdom as they all live there, yet Raven was the son of one of the rich families, he was the rich son of the Montague's heir-to-be ruler of the family. They were the family of Mercenaries who fought against corrupted demons who were once good, and yet they had a family member become a corrupted demon; he was Ara's brother Aren Montague but he became the leader of the demons as Ran. This story of the family fought the demons 5 years ago for Aren's return to the family but failed to do it; the elven race also helped the humans defeat the demons, for the defeat of the demons they gave up the hope in a corrupted human that became a demon, nevertheless they always say that Aren is corrupted and will never be the same person again, but the mercenary family always believed that he is still the person they once knew and so did Ara. The elves however notices their recognition and don't stop them for doing so; the alliance between the rich elf family, the Capulets, and the mercenary family were very good friends but they made a law that elves and humans cannot love each other or they will be forced to not love each other by distractions, yet they were protected by the Ruben Kingdom on the other side of the village; the kingdom splits the elven and human race on one side of the village and one on the other aide so they won't cause problems in the mixed race. Prince Elsword's royal family have always been protecting the humans and elves for a long time; Velder Kingdom is another family of his second father and mother who has his sister Princess Elesis Elsa Ruby Blood Sieghart of Velder, and during the summer or spring she would visit him and in the winter or fall he would always visit her for training and family time but their parents can't visit each other because of the invasion and of their royal duties except for parties and events. Elesis of Velder would teach Elsword of Ruben many different knight skills to improve their battle strategy for the battlefield; the skillful red maiden would always be in battles of demons, yet also battles the lord of demons to regain the person she once knew; Ara's heritage is also a rich family from Sanders, they go a long way to visit Raven's family; Princess Elesis actually loves Aren of Sanders because they were battle partners while getting along really well that made them fell in love with one another. Ara Montague isn't interested in Prince Elsword but he is kind of interested in her in debt, therefore all the villages are alliance with each other except for Peita that was the place for demons to rest, although it is the village for demons, Feita is the other village of it that cascades in high walls to prevent the demons from entering the brightened up kingdom. Feita and Peita are the same villages but have different capacities in them because it is the only village that causes more violence than the other villages in general; the Princess of Feita is Princess Aisha Iris Rosemary Lunette who cures people fully of perfect remedy, after a while they commanded assistance in every kingdom. The invasion of the demons still goes on from this day; this story begins of love in a changeable way to dictate the end of war of the humans and demons but also with tragedies along the way.

**Light: Beginning then turned into the story of how it all began.**

**Elsword: Crimson Blood? O.o**

**Elesis: Ruby Blood? O-o**

**Light: That's a secret. =w=**

**Aisha: Lunette is a great last name. :D **

**Rena &Chung: Q.Q we weren't there.**

**Light: Next chapter you will be in it if I can finish my other stories omg I stopped writing for them. Q.Q Adieu~**


End file.
